


The Spider Has Landed

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter isn't afraid of flying, but he probably should be.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	The Spider Has Landed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "A Slow Day For Flying," but you can read it on its own if you'd like.

You know, Peter’s had some bad experiences with planes.

First and foremost, his parents died in a plane crash. You know, not something that’s too nice to remember. Second, is the fact that he had, relatively recently, crashed a plane into Coney Island. Add on that he’s a physics genius, he understands just how fragile the gift of flight actually is for an aircraft. Sure, the quinjets are a lot more stable in their flight mechanics, and he trusts those even more now that he’s learned how to fly them. He’s fine on Mr. Stark’s private jets simply because they were designed and built by the genius himself. But consumer level aircrafts, with their less than state of the art tech and lack of enough parachutes for all of their passengers, not too comforting.

As he sits in first class on one such plane, what he picks up with his enhanced hearing doesn’t really sit well with him. His aunt is blissfully asleep next to him, reveling in the larger seats and comfortable cushions. He stands up and slowly, trying not to look suspicious, walks towards the head of the cabin.

“He can keep it in the air until we get to the airport,” he overhears one of the stewardess whispers. “These things basically fly themselves nowadays, but what about landing?”

“Air Traffic Control can walk him through it,” the other one replies. “It’s the best we’ve got right now. We can’t exactly go around asking if someone knows how to fly a plane, we’d cause a panic. I’ve already alerted the Air Marshal, and he-.”

“Excuse me,” Peter peeks his hero complex ridden head through the divider. “I-I can’t help but overhear you. I know how to fly a plane, sort of. I-Is there something I can do to help?”

The two adults look at the baby-faced teen. Peter can almost see them debating everything in their heads. Finally, the older of the two sighs.

“You know how to fly a plane?”

“I’ve flown them before,” Peter confirms. “Not the same model, but I have done simulations for airline flying. If you explain what’s going on, I can at least see what I can do to help.”

She purses her lips, nervous, before turning to the other stewardess. “Have everyone else do what they can to keep things normal. Keep everyone calm, and keep them away from the cockpit. I’ll announce that there may be a bit of turbulence for the next couple of hours, but we don’t want to have the passengers panicking.” She looks at Peter. “Could you follow us to the cockpit?”

He nods as he’s led the short way to where the pilots are supposed to be flying the plane. Key word, supposed to. Instead, he sees an intimidating looking man with a gun, who Peter assumes is the Air Marshal, standing guard while two men dressed in pilot’s uniforms are unconscious next to him. The armed guard tenses slightly as the young teen comes forward, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

“He’s here to help,” the stewardess assures him. “He says he knows how to fly a plane.”

“What happened to them?” Peter looks at the two pilots in concern. He can hear their heartbeats, so that’s a relief, but still.

“We think they were drugged,” the Air Marshal tells him gruffly. “We took some blood, but we don’t have the equipment to test it.”

“Normally,” the stewardess continues. “Standard procedure for any incident on the plane would be to lock the doors to the cockpit, but with the pilots like this, we thought it would be best to have the Air Marshal stand guard.”

“Who’s flying the plane?” Peter frowns towards the pilot seat.

“One of the engineers,” the Air Marshal says. “He’s travelling to the next airport to work on another plane. We were lucky that he was on this flight. He’s probably the most qualified out of all of us to fly this thing, but we could use someone a bit more experienced to assist. You said you can fly?”

“I’ve flown before,” Peter repeats. “The it was smaller than this one, but I have done simulations with commercial controls.”

“Well, that’s better than we have right now.”

Peter looks back at the stewardess. “Do you think you can have someone keep an eye on my aunt? She’s sleeping right now, but she might panic if she wakes up and I’m not there. You can bring her up here when she’s awake.”

“Of course,” she smiles. “I’ll have one of the others tell her.”

With that, Peter sits down in the second seat in the cockpit. The engineer smiles at the kid.

“Heard you guys talking. It’s nice to have someone with flight experience. So, you one of those bush pilots? You know, those ones that give tours in small planes?”

“Nope,” Peter pops.

He frowns. “Really, what type of planes have you flown?”

He pauses. “Uh, it was a quinjet.”

There’s silence from his copilot. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I sort of have an internship at Stark Industries,” the teen responds. “Some of the people I work with taught me how to fly.”

The adult next to him whistles. “Well, I’m jealous. Glad to have you, though. Hold on,” the man puts his hand on his headset. “If you’re who I think you are, you might want to put on your headset. There’s something you might want to hear.”

Peter slips his own headset on. What he hears makes him smile.

“Attention whoever is currently piloting the plane,” Sam Wilson’s voice calmly and clearly sounds through the headset. “This is Sam Wilson, the Falcon. On your plane, there should be a teen named Peter Parker. He is experienced in flying.”

“Hey, Sam,” Peter laughs as he talks into the mic. “We’re way ahead of you. Was it your turn to pick us up?”

“Oh, thank god,” the Avenger sighs. “Alright, Pete. You got this; you’ve run the simulations. We’ll talk you through the landing, but you should be good.”

“Peter?” A voice sounds from behind him. “What’s happening?”

He turns around to see Aunt May, frowning in concern at the scene in front of her.

“It’ll be alright, May,” he gives her a reassuring smile. “Sam is on the other end of the line. He’ll talk me through it.”

“It’s fine,” she returns his smile. “But,” she looks at the Air Marshal. “Excuse me, I’m a nurse. Do you mind if I take a look at the pilots?”

The man hesitates for a moment, thinking, before he nods. “We’ve already checked on them, but go ahead, but just a quick look over.”

It’s obvious that the officer is cautious of all of the new people in the room, but May seems to understand that.

“Of course,” she assures him. “It’ll just be a quick thing. Nothing too invasive. It’s not like I don’t trust you, but I know that most stewardesses and Marshals only have a slightly more extensive first-aid training. I just want to make sure their lives aren’t in any immediate danger.”

She’s limited to just a few surface level checks of their vitals and pulse, but it makes her feel better to actually do something while her nephew is saving an entire plane full of passengers.

***

Peter lets out a sigh of relief as he finally slows down to a stop after taxiing off of the runway. It’s nerve-wracking to be piloting a plane with so many passengers, but the wallcrawler is used to these sorts of calculations and account for trajectories from when he’s using his webshooters. It’s just on a bit larger scale, just like Sam said. Add on that the plane does in fact do a good amount of the work, the teen’s nervousness was all for not.

“You did good, Pete.” He hears the Falcon’s voice in his ears. “We’ve got some people coming out who’ll take over to park the plane. Stay cautious, though, we don’t know who got to the pilots or why.”

Nothing happens until the cab depressurizes and police, security officers, and paramedics rush into the plane. The passengers, who were watching in confusion as the large number of people approached the plane, are all looking at the sight in fear. There are noticeable gasps as, following the regular emergency personnel, Sam Wilson steps through and head over to where Peter and May are standing with their bags. He pats the boy on the shoulder.

“Alright,” he smiles. “They’ll be taking the rest of the passengers to get checked before they exit the plane, but I’ve already cleared the two of you to leave. Let’s go.”

As they walk to the car that they were given, May Parker looks over at Sam.

“Mr. Wilson, I have a question.”

“Please, call me Sam,” he gives her a comforting smile. “But what’s your question?”

“Do you think I could join in on the next flying lesson with Peter? I-I’d like to help a little more if something like this happens again.”

“I think we can do that.”


End file.
